


Искренность

by RenK (RenKrajnes)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ice Skater Eren, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Эрена не было крыльев. У него были коньки. Эрен летал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искренность

Леви всегда внимательно наблюдал за тренировками Эрена. Когда другие тренеры могли отойти, выпить чаю или кофе, поболтать со знакомыми, считая, что их подопечные сами справятся, Леви безотрывно смотрел на фигурку на катке.

Темная фигурка на белом льду. Едва приходя на каток, Эрен скидывал серую толстовку - такую же, как и у Леви - и оставался в темных мягких брюках и черной футболке с высоким воротом. Черная ткань обтягивала мускулистое тело, на руках - короткие черные же перчатки, чтобы не рассечь ладони при падении на лед, коньки рассекают гладкую сверкающую поверхность. А еще на шее у Эрена была серебряная пластинка на тонкой цепочке - подарок Леви. Пластинка-напоминание, с выгравированной на блестящей поверхности надписью - искренность.

Искренность была неотъемлемой чертой Эрена. Все его чувства - и в жизни, и на катке - были искренними. И, чтобы победить, он должен был таким и оставаться. Искренность - это было то, что привлекало Леви в Эрене.

У Эрена не было и быть не могло крыльев. Вместо них у него были коньки. И Эрен летал. Он мягко взмахивал руками во время приземления после каскадов; легко скользил по дуге, словно по поверхности воды, на внуреннем ребре лезвия конька; прыгал и вращался, словно это было то, чему он научился раньше, чем ходить. Лед под зубцами коньков крошился и взметался в воздух, окутывая стройные ноги сверкающей хрустальной пылью. А Леви смотрел - смотрел на гибкую фигуру, на спутывающиеся от быстрых движений пряди волос, на раскрасневшиеся щеки и полоску кожи под задирающейся во время выполнения либелы футболкой. У Эрена горели щеки, рот приоткрывался в попытке выровнять дыхание, а в зеленых глазах была сосредоточенность - и искренность.

А после четырех-пяти часов тренировки Эрен подъезжал к борту, цеплялся за него ладонями, укрытыми под холодной тканью перчаток и улыбался Леви. Леви переплетал свои пальцы - бледные и белые на фоне черной ткани - с пальцами Эрена, серьезным взглядом серых глаз смотрел в глаза напротив, мял рукой серую ткань Эреновой толстовки, отдаваемой ему перед тренировкой, которую всегда забывал положить на скамейку в "уголке слез и поцелуев". Иногда Леви указывал на ошибки, советовал, помогал... А иногда - просто смотрел в глаза, не отрываясь, пока Эрен первым не отводил взгляда и не начинал смеяться.

Эрен считал Леви своим другом. Не наставником, учителем, тренером - другом. А Леви... Леви не мог ответить ему тем же.

Потому что, видя искренность в глазах Эрена, он надеялся, что эта искренность дружбы когда-нибудь превратится в искренность любви.


End file.
